Something's Weird at Breacon Beacons (ADOPTED)
by alpha-wolf96
Summary: Adopted from double-oh-nothing and re writen What if Alex was part cat? Naturally being part cat is going to arise some questions. Why is Alex so agile? Why is he so stubborn? And what happens when Snake tries to give him a physical? When K-Unit discovers what Alex really is, will they be able to accept him into their unit like before?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this from double-oh-nothing and am changing it up a bit hope you like it.  
I'm going to re-write and add more to chapters I feel need and change the story a bit.  
I added more to this chapter so please read it through.**

**R&R if you like it so far**

**~oo0O0oo~**

"K-unit!" The sergeant barked, the men jumped up off their beds and did their best to salute the sergeant while not falling flat on their faces. Most of the accomplished this feat, one, *cough Eagle cough* managed to face plant on the floor.

The Sergeant was a large, muscled man. And standing behind said large muscled man was a small, blond boy.

"This is Cub. Your unit is in charge of him. Do your best not to get him killed." When he saw Wolf raising his hand he added "and no questions either!" Cub was a spry boy of maybe fifteen. He had blond, curly hair, and dark brown eyes. He walked gracefully, and had muscles of a dancer. He looked around the hut with wide eyes. As soon as the sergeant shut the door, the unit surrounded the new boy.

"What's a bloody school boy doing in the SAS?" Demanded Wolf, poking Alex in the chest. Alex just glared at him. "I said What's a bloody school boy doing in the SAS?" This time he yelled it in the boy's face. Alex did the same thing as he did before, he glared. Wolf was taken aback, the blond didn't even look phased. "Are you mute or something?" Alex slowly shook his head no. "You must be just stupid then."

Wolf started to walk away, hoping to catch him by surprise, Wolf lashed back at Cub with a punch that would have hit him straight in the nose. If he had still been there. Alex had backflipped out of the way, almost as if he had foreseen the attack.

"What are you, some type of fucking gymnast?" Alex smirked, but not a word was heard.

"Wolf, maybe you should leave him alone" Snake the all-knowing voice of logic and reason suggested.

"Brat" Wolf spat at the boys shoes, the boy simply crossed his arms and continued to smirk. Wolf growled at the kid who didn't even flinch at him. Eagle burst out laughing at his unit leader, and Fox only sighed and shook his head.

"Don't start a fight with a kid Wolf, you'll get arrested for child abuse," Fox told him, Wolf only snorted and headed back to the barracks, Fox followed after as did Eagle, Snake on the other hand turned to the boy and gave him a small, encouraging smile and gestured for Alex to follow. Alex sighed and followed the older man into the cabin. There were five bunks, each of the K=unit members went and sat at a bunk and started pulling things out for themselves. Alex took the only unoccupied bunk which was all the way in the back corner, he would of rather had a bunk closer to the door but said nothing.

The other unit members watched the boy from the corner of their eyes in interest, if Cub felt their eyes on him he made no indication that he did. Cub sat at the edge of his bunk and started to rifle through his bag. He pulled out a book and leaned back and started reading. Wolf snorted at this.

"This isn't some camp kid, so stop treating it like it is," he said, egging the kid on. Cub only looked up briefly from his book to look at Wolf with a cold expression but said nothing and went back to reading. Wolf growled at being ignored, he was about to say something else till Eagle cut him off.

"So Cub why do you have to be here," Eagle asked, sounding much like a child. Cub only raised a brow at him and shook his head.

"Why wont you talk?" Fox asked when Eagle deflated at not being answered. Cub only let out a deep breath and shook his head once again not answering. Snake threw a pillow at Fox for being insensitive, although he wanted to know for himself.

"What I was just asking," Fox grumbled causing Eagle to laugh and throw a pillow at him. Fox narrowed his eyes and threw it back then caught the pillow Eagle tried to return and trew it at snake who then thew a pillow at Fox and it became an all out pillow war. Somewhere in all the tossing and shoving a pillow slammed into Wolf's face, no one saw who threw it, he growled and then jumped Eagle who was closest, Eagle gave a manly yelp and the war continued.

Up on the rafters of the hut sat Alex looking down and raising a curious eyebrow at the grown men beating each other senseless with pillows like at a girl's slumber party. This place just might be interesting, though he was a little nervous watching the childish men, he had to live with these guys. He had to admit though, it was fun hitting Wolf in the face.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Ok so I extended it and added a funny scene **

**I'm going to do this with the rest of the chapters and probably take out the OC's  
I'm going to update this story while working on my own story "A Wolf and His Cub"**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, rewriten and reposted  
please Review if you like how it's going so far**

**-Wolfy**

**~oo0O0oo~**

The first day of training was uneventful, Alex mainly stuck to the back and observed. When it was his time to go, there wasn't anything special about him. When he was watching, he would often scale the closest tree, Wolf didn't know why, but he was glad that the brat was staying out of his way. He didn't think that a normal boy scout would be able to keep up, but Alex did fairly well. Every now and then, Wolf would call something out to the boy, but he refused to ignore the larger man.

"Hey! Pipsqueak! It's your turn!" The boy shot down a glare at Wolf, but nimbly made his way down from the branch that he had been perched on. The obstacle to overcome was a zip line over the lake. Alex looked down and his eyes visibly widened.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Wolf was terrified as well, but he wasn't going to let him know that. Alex glared at Wolf and grasped the handle. He shot one last look at Wolf and stepped off the cliff. When he was about halfway down a shudder ran through the rope and Alex stopped moving. Someone on the other side had pulled on the wire. Alex wasn't going anywhere. "Don't just hang there! Let go!" Wolf had been the one to pull on it. He wanted to see how the boy would react.

Alex did nothing. He hung there, Wolf continued shouting taunts at him, and the other members were trying to get him down. Nobody could use the zip line until he was off. Alex looked around, visibly swallowed and slowly let go of one hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go with the other hand. When he hit the water, he made a dull splash. His head quickly shot above water and he swam as fast as he could towards shore. When Alex got out, Snake rushed over to him. Alex was shaking, and his pupils were large and dilated.

Snake knew the signs of a phobia and was afraid the boy would go into shock. He kneeled down beside the boy and tried to touch his shoulder only to have him flinch away. Snake furrowed his eyebrows, the kid had fallen from really high up, he could of been hurt, maybe that was why he was scared.

"You ok?" Alex said nothing, but looked down at the ground. "That was quite a fall" Alex wasn't responding, at all. Snake took off his jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders. There was a _ziiiiip_ing noise, and Wolf landed next to him.

"What are you doing Snake?!" Alex flinched when he yelled. "The boy doesn't need mollycoddling! He's at a fucking SAS camp, not some Girl Scouts retreat!"

"Can't you tell he's terrified?" While Snake and Wolf were arguing, Fox and Eagle surrounded Alex. Cub had sat down on the ground and was staring at his hands. He had put the jacket up over his head, like a tent.

Fox bent down and put a hand on his shoulder, Alex flinched and pulled away.

"It's ok, tell us what's wrong." Fox was doing his best to sound reassuring to the teen, but he didn't have much experience with children. Alex shook his head repeatedly. "We're your unit, you have to open up to us some time." Fox had logic on his side, but he didn't have knowledge, the boy still shook his head. Meanwhile, Eagle had taken off one of his socks and used his pocket tool to cut two little holes in the toe. Putting it on his hand, he turned to Cub.

"Tell Mr. Socky what's wrong" Alex looked up confused. "Is wittle Cub scared? Does Cubby-wubby not like water?" Alex continued staring at the sock. Eagle was moving his hand to make the sock look like it was talking. Alex slowly reached out and grabbed the sock off Eagles hand. "Hey! That was my only sock without holes!" Fox gave him a look and then he realized that he had actually cut holes it that sock. "Damnit"

Cub continued staring at the sock that he had thrown on the ground. Occasionally he would reach out and poke it, but nothing happened. Wolf and Snake joined Eagle and Fox. They all looked at the boy.

"What's he doing?" Snake smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"He's like a little kitten." Alex's head popped up at the comment and he glared at them. He pushed the sock to the side and turned his back to his unit. Snake sighed and pulled his jacket off Alex's head and walked away. Alex didn't protest but quickly fix his hair. Wolf smirked down at the boy who scowled in return.

"So what's next?" Eagle asked as he followed after Wolf and Snake and Fox. Alex was the last to stand up, he was careful to fix his hair. Snake sighed at Eagle and stayed ahead.

"Hand to hand combat," Fox said swatting Eagle in the back of the head. "You should know you times table by now!" Eagle pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Alex looked at him amazed at how a grown man could seem like a child, to HIM! and he was a kid! Snake looked back and noticed Alex's expression and laughed.

"He was dropped on his head a few time when born, and the training here didn't make it any better, few too many knocks to the head," Snake told him, tapping his knuckles against Eagle head. Fox burst out laughing along with wolf, Eagle looked as like a kid who was just out smarted. Alex couldn't help but smile as Eagle tried to swat Snake in the head only to be caught by Fox and pulled into a head lock. No one noticed the smile and he was glad about that, he didn't know if he could trust the unit members yet.

**~oo0O0oo~**

If any of K-unit thought fighting Alex would be an easy win, they were wrong. Since there was five of them they all paired up and one of the members recorded how they did. Wolf, being the unit leader got that wonderful job while the other four paired up. All the older men were good fighters but out of all of them Eagle was the weakest at hand to hand combat, so he was paired with Alex because they thought they needed someone to go easy on him.

Eagle was face down on the mat in a matter of seconds.

Wolf, Fox and snake all stared, Wolf had barely blown th whistle before Alex dominated Eagle and promptly kicked his ass. Wolf dropped his pen and Fox gave a long whistle. Eagle, who was in a very advanced arm lock cursed and swore under his breath and grunted in pain. Alex didn't put too much pressure on Eagle, he was afraid of hurting him. Eagle tapped out and Alex was off him in a second. Snake let out a laugh and Fox joined in, Eagle's expression was just too funny. He looked like he just had his pants pulled down and was amazed at the same time. Alex blushed a bit ans shuffled around when Fox patted his back.

Wolf on the other hand just growled.

"Looks like Eagle was too easy for you," Wolf said ignoring Eagle's huff. "Fox, pair up with cub."

Fox nodded and looked excited as he took a fighting stance and faced Cub. Eagle and Snake stood back and watched as Fox was also taken down by a few swift movements. Eagle bust out laughing as Fox's face hit the mat. Fox growled and tapped out as well, but grinned at the kid as he stood up.

"You, kid, can fight," Fox praised and Alex blushed lightly at the compliment. Wolf growled once again and shoved the clipboard and pen into Snake's grasp and he glared at Alex.

"Lets see how good you really are Cub," Wolf took a fighting stance and faced Alex on the mat. Alex looked at the unit leader then at the others as if to say 'Is he serious?'. Fox shrugged and Eagle was jumping with excitement and waved for Alex to take the challenge, Snake just sighed and nodded. Alex took a fighting stance and faced Wolf and waited for the whistle. When it sounded, Wolf was te first to strike, He punched at Alex who dodged and counter attacked, Wolf blocked him. Alex dodged rolled as Wolf tried to roundhouse kick at his head and got behind Wolf and used a leg sweep, knocking Wolf to the ground. Alex jumped him and held his arm behind his back in and arm lock, holding down on a particularly painful pressure point to subdue his opponent.

The other unit members gasped at the sight. Wolf was down and when he tried to move Alex would push down on the pressure point making him grunt in pain and become still. Wolf stayed on the ground for a long moment trying to get out from Alex's hold but gave up with a growl and tapped out. Alex let him go and the others were silent. No one has ever ben able to take down Wolf before and it was a shock that a kid would be the one to do it.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight Cub?" Wolf growled. It was a question but was said in a way that demanded an answer. Alex shook his head and left the room silently. No one followed him out they all just stared at where he just exited.

Who the hell was Cub?

**~oo0O0oo~**

**I thougt this could use a bit more action so I added the hand to hand combat part**

**I didn't want Alex to figh Snake because the way his character is turning out he probably would of gone easy on Alex.**

**So I got some nice reviews on the changes  
I'm also taking out the OCs if any of you are wondering  
Tom will still be in it, I'm just changing the story line**

**Please R&R on what you think**

**-Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**ya hoo! the next chapter!  
I've been working really hard on this story  
I'm gonna start changing it up soon I'm glad you guys liked it**

**Please R&R it makes Wolfy happy!**

**~oo0O0oo~**

After the 'zip lining' incident and the surprise during combat training, the day went by smoothly. Finally it was dinner time. This was the meal that the soldiers most anticipated. Due to procedures, they had to have something edible and cheap, tonight it was fish. (I don't know much about fish, but for the sake of the story let's say it's catfish and breacon beacons wants to serve it) There was a variety of green vegetables on the side as well as a nice big glass of milk. This was one of the better meals and Wolf suspected that they were showing off for the new arrival.

When Alex entered the mess hall, he stuck up his nose and sniffed. His eyes widened and his face did something suspiciously similar to a smile.

"Guessing you like fish" Snake was watching the boy keenly. Alex noticed his slip, put on a blank face, and stared at the wall. Snake smiled, the unit got in line for their rations. They were quickly noticed by everyone in the mess hall. Everyone was eyeing Alex with differnt expressions, some looked curious while others looked shocked and some even looked angry.

"Look at that! K-Unit's landed themselves on babysitting duty!" This came from a large man with brown hair. Eagle muttered 'Bear' so Alex assumed that was the man's codename. Wolf, Fox, Eagle and Snake all stiffened, Alex took that as a sign of them not liking tht man. The large man left his table and walked over to the group. He got up close to Alex and smirked down on him, Alex had to fight the need to growl at him, he understood why the others didn't like Bear, he didn't either.

"What do you want Bear?" Demanded Fox. He stood a bit closer to Alex, ready to defend the kid, the others did the same even Wolf.

"I want to know why you have a fucking boy scout following you around." He pushed slightly on Alex's shoulder. Alex heard Eagle growl a bit at that but none of them moved yet. Alex never took his eyes off the man in case he had to defend himself. "What are you doing here little boy? Did mummy and daddy not want you laying around the house?" Alex sent the man a glare and turned back around to the line, the man was egging him on, he wanted Alex to start first, and Alex knew it.

"Come on Bear, that's hardly fair. You don't know his story." Why was Snake being so nice to Cub? Alex looked from the corner of his eye at Snake, despite sounding nice Snake looked ready to throw a punch, Snake was no small man, and you defiantly did not want to get on his bad side. Bear was too dense to see this.

"Well I can damn well guess, and it ain't looking too hot for him." He grabbed Alex's shoulder and spun him around to face him. Eagle stepped foward but Fox stopped him, Alex could defend himself, they've all seen it. Alex started making a small growling noise in the back of his throat and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to do? Growl me to death?" Bear was not amused. Alex blinked a couple of times and the growling stopped.

"Shove off Bear" surprising it was wolf who said it. Wolf may not like the kid, but he was still apart of his unit, and no one messes with his unit. Bear let Alex go and sneered at Wolf, Wolf was also someone you don't mess with.

"Whatever Wolf" Bear turned around and headed back to his table, but not before giving the unit a look that said 'this isn't over'.

The rest of the soldiers in the room went back to eating and talking. All tension in the room deflated and K-unit went back on line. The unit received their food, and went to sit down at their reserved table, the only one with five chairs. Alex pushed his chair to the very end of the table and slowly began picking at his food. The others would glance at him every now and then but wouldn't say anything. What he really seemed to enjoy though was the milk and fish. He drank his milk in just a few large gulps, and the fish disappeared just as quickly. He pushed the vegetables around on his plate.

"You not hungry?" Snake had scooted his chair over next to Alex's. He shrugged and went back to moving the green beans around on his plate. "Here" Snake pushed his untouched milk over towards Alex. "I don't like it anyways." Alex gave the man a smile, revealing his dimples, and grabbed the milk.

All too soon, the small bonding moment was over, but Snake made a promise to himself to always give his milk to the young boy.

Dinner was over in a flash, and the units headed back to their cabins for some 'quiet time' before bed. Fox was lying on his bed reading a book about the birds of England, Snake was talking with Wolf about different ways to treat bullet wounds and Eagle was knitting what suspiciously looked like a red sweater. Cub sat on his bed, watching Eagle closely. The ball of yarn at his feet slowly unwinding. Every now and then, the boys eyes would dart down to the ball and then back up to the man's knitting needles.

"May I help you?" Eagle said looking up from his cardigan. Alex shrugged and looked at the ball of yarn again. Eagle laughed quietly. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out another ball of black yarn and tossed it at the boy. "Here ya go"

Alex's eyes went wide, he batted it once cautiously before picking it up and continuously throwing it around. At one point, the ball rolled off the side and under the bed. Alex jumped off and dove under the bed, desperate to be reunited with his play toy. The rest of the unit looked on in awe.

"There has got to be something wrong with that boy" Wolf muttered under his breath. Alex eventually became aware of his unit watching him. He quickly tossed the ball back to Eagle and sat Indian style facing the wall.

Eagle put ball on the bed behind Alex's back, "here, you can keep it. Black's not really my color." Alex refused to move, Eagle smiled at the kid.

Wolf leaned over to Snake once they were back at their bunks.

"You sure the kid ain't mute?" Wolf asked. Fox seemed interested as well, Snake thought for a moment then shrugged.

"No idea" He answered honestly. "It might just be that he's afraid to talk or doesn't trust us, or he's just not talking to annoy us. From what I've noticed it might be both." Fox nodded as he looked aver at Alex who hadn't moved from where he was sitting.

"I didn't know you cared about the kid Wolf," Fox smirked at Wolf. Wolf growled, but there was a slight shade of pink to his cheeks that Snake and Fox both caught.

"I don't give a damn about that brat, I just don't wanna get binned because the brat won't call for help," Wolf reasoned as he stood. "Anyways, lights out!" he called loud enough for both Eagle and Cub to hear. They all got into their bunks except Alex, who still hadn't moved, the ball of yarn unmoved. Wolf sighed and switched off the lights and climbed into his own bunk.

Once the lights were out and the others were settled Alex finally moved from his seat and crawled under the thin cover. He took the ball of yarn and hid his new toy under his pillow, then laid down and fell to sleep.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Ok I've been on spring break for the past three days and will be going back to school next week  
I won't be able to update as often then so I will apologise in advance**

**I'm happy people are liking the story  
the original autor also said that it's coming out awesome so I'm happy**

**Please keep Reviewing they help keep me on track on the updates  
plus they make me happy XP**

**-Wolfy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while I have school and it is not fun  
I didn't change much in this chapter but will probably add more in the next one.**

**well here is the next chapter so enjoy  
Please Review, it makes me sad if you don't T-T**

**~oo0O0oo~**

When Fox awoke the next morning, he was the first one awake. It was still dark outside, and he didn't know what woke him. He looked around the cabin and changed his mind. It seemed that he was the last one awake besides Cub. Snake was sitting in the corner, with a gag on his mouth and his hands tied behind his back. Snake looked pissed, he thrashed around, pulling at the ropes binding him. when Fox turned around he saw the reason for everything, Eagle and Wolf were standing over Cub with a bucket.

"What are you doing?" Fox staged whispered. He half hoped that this would be enough to wake the sleeping boy, it wasn't, Fox gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming and cursing Wolf for being a jerk. Wolf gave him a glare that told him to shut up. Fearing for his life, or at least his manhood, Fox resigned to just watch the plan unfold.

Wolf looked at Eagle and nodded minutely. Everyone in the room held their breath and Wolf dumped the bucket onto Cub. A gallon of ice-cold water poured onto the sleeping boy. His eyes shot open, they were no longer brown. The pupils were large and strangely oval-like and they were also a dark green. Alex made some type of small sound of distress before he jumped out of his bed and through the door before anybody realized what happened. Snake was making muffled yelling noises in the corner, and Wolf called out "And stay out!"

Fox hurried over to Snake and untied his bonds. Eagle was doubled over laughing and Wolf was smirking in the direction Alex had left. Snake was so pissed, he was up in Wolf's face in an instant. Wolf might of been the leader and a good fighter, but Snake was not someone to be messed with.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!? You know he's terrified of water!" Snake growled before shoving past Wolf and the others and running to the door, but Cub was nowhere to be seen.

"Little brats need to learn to overcome their fears," Wolf sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Says the man who's terrified of heights," even though this was muttered, Eagle still received a whack on the back of the head courtesy of Wolf. Fox shook his head, Eagle might have done it to have a bit of fun, but Wolf did it because he wanted to get rid of the kid. Fox growled as he stared at Wolf, totally on Snake's side when it came to Wolf's methods.

"What is your problem? The kid never did anything to you besides kick your ass during combat training, and kicking your opponents ass is the point of combat training!"

**~oo0O0oo~**

Alex was running, he didn't know why, all he could remember was the cold. Cold and wet. It was frankly too close to the old place, the place that he came from. He shook his head and tried to clear the images. He was in the woods. Surrounded by trees. He found the tallest one and climbed it. His finger nails lengthened into claws and he dug them into the bark. Climbing to the tallest branch that would support his weight, he waited. Alex didn't know how long he would have to wait, maybe until the sun rose. Or until his heart stopped pounding a mile a minute. Or maybe until his unit came looking for him.

After about an hour, Alex's eyes started to drift shut. The echo of rushing water filled his ears and he sunk into a nightmare.

_Feet pounding. Running. Being chased. What from? Alex didn't even know anymore. He was simply being chased, the penalty for being caught was death. His hospital gown flapped behind him and his tail was being ruffled by the breeze. Finally he saw the door that meant the end of the race. 20 feet/ 15 feet. 10. 5. He burst through the doors with the creatures literally on his tail._

_"That was no faster than last time" Dr. Griffith said. That can't be true! Alex had run as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't have not shaved off some time. The two guards flanked him on each side. This was the part Alex hated most. The punishment for not improving. _

_"I did the best I could" Alex immediately regretted speaking. Dr. Griffith slapped him across the cheek and his head whipped to the side. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth._

_"Don't talk!" it was the same thing every time. Why couldn't he just be cooperative? He asked himself the same question every time. Because I'm a survivor. _

_The guards pinned his arms behind his back and dragged him over to the tank of ice water. Alex started to hyperventilate. Taking in as much air as he could, he sucked in a huge breath right before his head was shoved under water. He didn't struggle, that would waste precious energy. He remained motionless for as long as he could. His lungs started to burn and he started to feel light headed. He started to struggle but the guards only pushed his head down farther, pushing the edge of the tank into his neck. _

_This wasn't supposed to happen. They had never kept him under for this long before. Alex was starting to see spots. The world was slowly closing in. He went limp and the world faded to black._

Alex gave a sudden jerk, waking up from the nightmare. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and his eyes were suspiciously green again. Alex leaned his head back up against the tree and sighed. He was so screwed when his unit found out.

The sun had risen and he started to feel the aches from sleeping in a tree, even if his DNA wan't normal he was still human and sleeping in a tree isn't such a good idea. But he didn't really feel like returning to his Unit and have to deal with Wolf tormenting him. If he guessed right, the sergeant would probably be real pissed that he was missing and would send someone to look for him, so he decided to just wait.

**~oo0O0oo~**

It had been over an hour and Alex still hadn't returned to the cabin. The unit was starting to get a bit worried. What if he had done something stupid or gotten hurt? Wolf refused to allow Snake to go searching for the boy, claiming that 'the brat needs to learn how to take care of himself'. Snake tried to tell him he was just a kid, but decided against it, it would only serve to prove Wolf's point that the kid didn't belong there with them, despite him showing that he could pull his own weight.

When K-Unit showed up for their first activity of the day, they found the unpleasant surprise of the sergeant waiting for them. They saluted, the sergeant dismissed them with a very cross voice. he looked over all the men and not finding Cub anywhere amoung them.

"K-Unit, where's Cub?"Wolf visibly swallowed.

"Permission to be blunt, sir," Wolf asked, trying not to seem too terrified. The sergeant gave him an odd look but granted the permission anyways. "We don't know"

"What?" His voice was low and threatening as he looked Wolf dead in the eye. Wolf started to get nervous, the sergeant was not in a good mood.

"He ran out this morning and we haven't seen him since," Fox told him, taking Wolf's silence as a sign that he didn't know what to say. The sergeant started muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a prayer, but with a lot more cussing.

"Find him, or you're all binned." He started rubbing his forehead. He felt a migraine coming on. K-Unit, now wondering why the sergeant was so angry at the kid missing, saluted the man one more time and ran off towards the woods.

"What the hell? Usually when a man goes off on his own, the sergeant gets mad at him, not his unit!" Wolf cursed as they got back to their cabin to prepare for searching through the forest. Fox shrugged as he grabbed his things for the search and said.

"Maybe it's because he's a kid?" he said. Eagle didn't looked convinced.

"No, the sergeant looked scared, I think there's more to what's going on then we're being told," Eagle said. He might be a goofball but Eagle was a lot smarter that the others gave him credit for.

"I agree, let's find the kid first, we know he isn't going to talk but I think we might be able to figure it outl," Snake said and the others nodded in agreement as they set out to look for their lost member.

**~oo0O0oo~**

A bird landed on the branch next to Alex and tweeted perkily. Alex couldn't help it, he felt his cat instincts start to take over. His pupils got large and he unconsciously started making a small chirping noise in the back of his throat. The bird hopped a little closer. Alex crawled a bit closer to the bird, still making the little chirping noise. He started to reach out a hand, when the bird hopped to the branch on the next tree over.

Alex narrowed his eyes. _Oh it's on now Tweedy!_ He found a stable looking branch and crawled out on it and walked onto the next branch. The bird hopped a little bit farther away. This then became a game of cat and mouse… err bird. The bird would move a bit farther away and Alex would move a bit closer. Truthfully Alex could have been a little bit more cautious. He was barely even looking where he was going.

Alex was so close to grabbing the little bird when a voice called out "Cub!" Alex looked up startled and misplaced his foot. Slipping he fell. Luckily he had been slowly moving down with the bird, but it was still a good fifteen feet. There were a couple of yells. Alex managed to twist his body around and land on his feet, but not undamaged. His ankle rolled under him slightly and he collapsed on the ground. His unit was around him in seconds.

"What did you think you were doing?" Wolf demanded

"Are you hurt?"-Snake

"Were you chasing a bird?"-Eagle

"How did you even get up there?" and Fox. Alex looked at his unit and shrugged.

"Well that was helpful." Eagle couldn't help being sarcastic, it was how he handled stress. All the unit, including Wolf all looked a little annoyed and a little worried. And who could blame them, the kid just fell out of a _tree_!

"Are you hurt?" Snake repeated. Alex was, his ankle was already swelling due to his sudden fall, and it was most likely twisted. But Alex shook his head no, he didn't need anybody's help, he didn't want it. He tried to stand up, ignoring the hands he was offered. He winced slightly but held steady. He walked with a slight limp but nobody questioned him, it was obvious that he wanted to be independent.

Alex led the way back to the cabin where he sat on his bed until dinner time refusing to acknowledge anyone.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Okay I know I didn't really change-up this chapter, there wasn't much I wanted to change**

**The chapters were the OC's were supposed to come in is where I'll really start changing the story**

**Please R&R**

**-Wolfy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't to be able to update recently, I've had a lot to do but I'm alive and I'm back!**

**Ok so around the time the OC's came in the original story is when i'm gonna start writing purely by myself and I'm gonna change the story all together, oh and no worries, Tom is still in this story.**

**~oo0O0oo~**

When Alex woke up the next morning, his ankle was all stiff. Rolling up his pants leg he noticed it was pink and swollen. He poked it carefully. Snake, who had woken up around the same, noticed what Alex was doing and came over to investigate.

"Are you ok?" Alex gave Snake a regretful look, but nodded. Snake huffed and pushed Alex to sit back a bit on the cot and started to roll up his pant leg up to get a better look.

"That was a rhetorical question, I know you're hurt. Let me take a look." Alex yanked down his pant leg and winced. He stood up and laced up his shoes, marching down to the mess hall. Snake sighed and shook his head, the rest of the unit looked on after Alex curiously, thought Wolf didn't seem to really care. Snake grabbed a small first-aid kit, knowing he was going to need to . It took the rest of the unit five extra minutes to get ready and meet Cub.

Cub was sitting by himself in a corner. He had a bowl of cereal on his lap and he was taking small bites. Snake noticed that the boy wasn't eating very much. Actually he never ate very much and it honestly worried him to no end. Snake was developing a soft spot for the boy, and even though the others wouldn't say it he was sure most of the others were the same. K-Unit, minus Wolf, pulled up chairs and sat around Cub. The boy, having noticed them and pushed his food away, pulled up his legs and buried his head in them. The others frowned, the kid still wouldn't talk or open up to them.

"Hello Cub!" How Eagle could be so perky in the morning was anybody's guess. Alex looked up and gave the man a confused stare. He gave a little smile at Eagle and buried his head back in his legs, it was cute the way he was embarrassed. "WAH! You smiled!" You could practically see Eagle fangirling both inside and out. Alex gave a little shake, almost as if he was laughing. Snake smiled, maybe there was a chance for him to open up more after all.

Wolf grabbed his oatmeal with extra force, and sending a glare at his unit he sat down at a table. Eagle and Fox gave Alex apologetic looks and left him to go sit next to Wolf.

Alex gave snake a questioning look, as if asking 'What the hell is his problem.' Again Snake wondered if the boy would ever talk, but he shook his head and answered.

"He's just afraid that you'll steal his unit from him" Alex gave him a look. "We've known each other for two years, we've all pretty much figured each other out. But when you showed up, you introduced a whole new variable. He's afraid that we might like you better. That we might no longer be there for him." Snake leaned in close and stage whispered "He's very lonely inside."

Alex smiled at him. He looked at Wolf in a new light now. Wolf was just like an insecure child. He just wanted other people's approval. If he had that, he could have the world.

All too soon, breakfast was over and Alex retracted into the shell he was before.

"What's on the agenda today, Boss?" Fox asked.

"Swimming" Wolf sent a malicious grin at Alex. This was not good for a number of reasons, one, water was the devils advocate. Two, the water would make his hair stick down, Alex didn't think Snake would miss his ears this time. And three, they would be swimming shirtless. Alex had several scars littering his torso. Including, but not limited to, burns crisscrossing his back, two bullet wounds, on his shoulder and above his heart, and numerous cuts and bruises. (Imagine that he had gone through all his missions and got all those scars but some from Dr. Griffith the scientist)

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Snake, always the motherly figure. He looked over at Alex in concern, Alex looked like he was dreading every second of it.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Wolf being the leader had complete control over their schedules, plus he knew that Cub would be terrified. In the past, he used to confer with his team mates before choosing the plan, but ever since Cub showed up, it had been all Wolf, all the time.

"I love swimming!" Eagle hadn't known how to swim before getting in the SAS. After he learned though, you couldn't keep him out of the water. Breacon Beacons was equipped with a large lake. As long as an Olympic swimming pool, and twice as wide. The lake was impossibly deep and was normally freezing cold.

The unit slowly made their way towards the water, Alex dragging his feet. Eagle singing the entire way. "Come on vamanos*! Everybody let's go!" The lake was empty, they were the only unit currently using it.

The unit stripped off their t-shirts and their long pants, leaving them in boxers. Wolf glared at Alex who was still fully dressed. The boy gripped the hem of his shirt but looked out at the lake.

"Come on Pansy, too afraid of getting your hair wet?" Alex glared at Wolf and slowly took off his shirt. Snake gasped slightly

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. That?!" Alex shrugged and turned his back to the unit. Snake started gritting his teeth. "You. Me. Physical. When we get back to the cabin."

Fox, Eagle and Wolf continued to stare at the boy. Bullet wound, burns whip marks and gashes covered the boy's body. Alex felt his ears press even closer to his head and his tail wrap closer to his leg, this time more because of shame and fear than the need to hide them. He felt the eyes on his back and it made him nervous and scared, his animal instincts telling him to become smaller when out numbered by outsiders. Wolf stood frozen then snapped out of it.

"Well what are you all hanging around for? Get into the water!" Wolf snapped at the others and Eagle and Fox both dived in, Snake glared at wolf and only glanced at Alex one more time before joining them. Wolf looked back at Alex who returned the glance then slowly walked to the water, he stood at the edge of the lake he kinda hugged himself and shook slightly. Fox, wanting to get rid of the tense atmosphere held his hand out to the boy to help him in.

Alex started as Fox approached him and stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it and slowly getting into the water.

Wolf took out a clipboard and started them on their laps, keeping track on the number of ones they each finished. As he watched he thought back to the boy's scars, he felt anger that the boy was so scarred up and that he had no idea why. He was sad thinking that the boy had been through so much and he had only made it harder on him. And lastly he felt guilty, Wolf watched as Alex struggled in the water, fear still in his eyes, and he felt guilty and that he might of gotten the kid all wrong.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Well Wolf is finally realizing what an ass he was. I know for those of you that have read the original story know that Alex actually started talking in this chapter but I wanted to leave him as a voluntary mute for now.**

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this and I promise that I will update more now.**

**please R&R, I need more reviews!**

**-Wolfy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I got the next chapter out WOOOHOOO!**

**-Wolfy**

**~oo0O0oo~**

Swimming was… eventful to say the least. After the first few laps they had to take a break because Alex was not doing well, ends up he wasn't a good swimmer and his head kept submerging nearly causing Eagle, Fox and Snake's hearts to stop, each time he went under he freaked out. Coaxing Alex to get back in the water after the break was a feat. Snake seemed to be the only one who could talk reason to the boy. Fox had tried to lead the boy to the water again but it seemed that the only reason he went along with it the first time was because he was a bit shook up a everyone seeing his scars.

"Just for a couple more laps, then you can dry off." Alex looked at Snake and looked like he was debating getting in. "Please Cub" Alex pondered for a second more. He was about to stand up from his position on the ground when two large arms lifted him up around the waist.

Alex started to squirm sporadically. He bit Wolf on the arm and Wolf cussed loudly before throwing him in the water. Alex head bobbed up and he glared angrily at the larger man as he sputtered and frantically tried to grab on to something.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" Snake asked. Eagle swam over to Alex and helped him calm down when he started to look scared again.

"Snake, you and I both know he wasn't going to do it. He just needed a little nudge." While the words sounded sincere, his tone was anything but. Wolf dived into the lake followed by Eagle while Fox took the clip board. Snake sighed and swam out to the boy.

"5 laps," The unit pushed off the side and started swimming. Alex did his best to swim with his head above water. When he realized that wasn't going to work, he took up the breaststroke, eager to be done with his laps.

**~oo0O0oo~**

They were on their way back to the cabin, Alex limping and dragging his feet. Snake kept sending concerned looks back in his direction but Alex pointedly ignored them. Alex knew what was waiting for him back at the cabin and he was not looking forward to it. He knew he had been a little less than normal, but it shouldn't have been enough to set their radars off.

Finally they reached the cabin. Alex barely had time to change before Snake ushered Alex to sit on his bunk and he propped his leg up using a blanket.

"Let me take a look at that" Alex gave a glare but there was an understanding that he wasn't going to try and stop Snake this time. Alex gave a small noise of pain as Snake pulled off his boot.

"It's not that bad." Alex nodded. The medic pulled out a roll of medical tape and started wrapping it tight around his ankle. "I normally wouldn't wrap a sprain but with the amount of physical work you'll be doing, it could become fractured." Snake didn't know why he was explaining, but something in the boys large brown eyes made him want to tell the boy everything. He wrapped up the boy's foot tightly. The rest of the unit we getting settled in their bunks, every once in a while sending concerned looks at Alex. Alex was even surprised when Wolf looked slightly worried about him, maybe he just imagined it.

"Now come with me" Snake knew that there was a lot more to Alex than he let on. He also knew that Alex wouldn't give anything away with the rest of the unit around. Snake led Alex to the bathroom and locked the door. Alex gave Snake a smirk. "Yes, yes, I know how this looks…" He smiled inwardly that the boy still had a fire in him despite the scare in the lake.

"Here, let me help you take your shirt off." Snake reached out an arm to help him, but Alex backed off, growling slightly, Snake raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms over his chest looking at Alex like he was dealing with a child (though he really was). "Ok, you take it off." Alex gave Snake a look that said 'I'll do what I want when I want to do it'. He slowly yawned and stretched his arms out, Snake groaned, Cub was an amazing person but he was still a kid, he should of suspected he would be defiant.

"Fine, do as you wish, but you're not leaving until I get some answers." Alex stopped in the midst of his stretch and Snake was once again reminded of a little kitten. Alex glared and slowly pulled his shirt off.

Snake swore."What happened?" Alex shrugged, Snake wasn't really expecting the kid to talk. Snake looked over all his abdomen, and started to move upwards. Snake noticed something on the top of his head as he was checking it for past injuries. Both soldiers froze, Alex tried to move back only to me stopped when Snake backed up a bit to show he meant no harm. "What are those?" There looked like there was two extra flaps of skin on the top of Alex's head. The flaps quickly retreated to lie flat in his hair and Snake was even more curious. Snake leaned in closer and Alex hunched down, like he was trying to appear smaller than he was.

Snake slowly lifted one of his ears, Alex whimpered slightly. A single cat ear poking up off the top of his head and Snake stared in awe. It was a dirty blond, the same color as his hair. It was proportionate to his head like a cat. Snake reached out a hand and slowly felt the ear. It twitched causing Snake to jump.

Snake gave Alex a look of awe and the boy shrunk down even further.

"Ho-how is this possible?" Alex didn't meet Snake's eyes. Snake did have to admit, it did explain a lot of Alex's behavior. All the cat like things he had been doing had truly been cat like. Now the only problem was that it seemed that Alex and Snake's relationship had to start again from square one.

Alex shook his head, not willing to answer. Instead Alex lifted up his other ear shyly, and moved them a bit. Snake reached towards him only to have Alex flinch away, his ears falling back but no longer hiding. That broke Snake out of his stupor, realizing that he was scaring Alex he froze and didn't reach for him anymore.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Cub," he said softly as if speaking to a scared animal, which in a way he was. Alex looked him in the eye, Snake could see the doubt there, he could see the pain of being betrayed and hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to touch your head a little, I promise I wont hurt you."

Slowly Alex started to sit up a bit more, his ears lifting up a bit. Snake slowly reached out and lightly placed his hand on his head between his ears. He waited for Alex to give the ok and then started to feel around the ears, how they connected to his head feeling how it moved. He was so focused on examining Alex's ears that he didn't hear the strange sound right away.

"Wait... are you?... Purring?" He asked. And yes Alex was purring, he couldn't help it! No one had ever pet him before, when he was made into what he was the scientist were rough, when they examined him they would pull his ears and prod them. No one had ever been this gentle before and he had to say he liked it. Snake let out an awed chuckled, like he couldn't decide whether to be amaze or laugh.

"So you're a hybrid, can you tell me how this happened?" Snake asked, he continued to rub Alex's head, not to examine but because Alex enjoyed it. Alex shook his head his ears falling back, he looked up at Snake with sad, pained and fearful eyes. Somehow he understood that the boy wasn't this way by choice. "Ok don't tell me, but I will get you to say something."

Alex looked at him in surprise, Snake gave him a challenging grin and Alex's eyes narrowed as if saying 'you wanna bet?'

"So anything else I should know about?" Snake was almost afraid to ask.

Alex blushed, looked Snake in the eyes and slowly reached behind himself and unwrapped a bandage and lowered his pants slightly and pulled out what distinctly looked like a tail. Snake's eyes widened as he looked between the appendage and Alex's embarrassed face.

"Well I guess we can't tell K-Unit this," He sighted.

**~oo0O0oo~**

**Well there ya go a new chapter, so you're going to hear more about the experiments and scientist that made Alex and the chapters will get longer soon.**

**Hoped you enjoyed please REVIEW!**

**-Wolfy**


	7. author's note

**Hey everyone I'm not dead, I know I promised that I would update a ton this summer but the thing is that my dog got sick and had to be put down a few days ago. I had a hard time taking care of him for most of the summer, he was14 years old and I miss him so much that it's painful, Lucky had been with me since I was 3 and now I'm 16 so I had just lost my best friend and family so I hope you understand why I couldn't write recently and I hope some of you would pray for Lucky's happyness. **

**Please be patient I will start writing again in a few days.**

**Hope to hear from you!**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
